


Ten Things I Hate About You

by multixfanfics



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, I should be sleeping, Other, Sad, a letter, give reid a break, idk i'm just sad, small jemily hint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multixfanfics/pseuds/multixfanfics
Summary: Spencer writes Emily a simple letter when he misses her.(NOT SPEMILY SHIP)
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, spencer reid/emily prentiss friendship
Kudos: 11





	Ten Things I Hate About You

**Author's Note:**

> I did not write this based off the movie, it just sort of popped in to my mind
> 
> PSA: This is an AU where JJ does not know that Emily is not really dead (there is a small mention of her in the letter and I did not want to cause confusion)

Emily,  
I hate how you suffered in silence. I hate how you thought you had to run. You had a family. I hate how you thought we couldn’t protect you; that you had to do it all alone. Why didn’t you just tell us? Somebody. Anybody. I hate how you were there, dying, alone on that cold floor. I hate how I had to bury you. I hate how you didn’t tell anybody about your past; your pain. I hate how you’re not here to crack a joke or to talk on the plane ride home. I hate how empty it feels without you in our lives anymore. I hate how sad JJ is, she won't talk to anybody. She won’t eat. She can’t sleep. It’s the worst for her. But most of all, Emily, I hate you because you left me. Just like everybody else does.  
I miss you.  
-Spencer

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I don't know if I really like this, I'm just sad and I have a lot of ideas running through my mind lol. Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
